Pikmin 4 (Sega) Wiki
Pikmin 4 My Ideas for Pikmin (inspire by Yeemeyee Story (W.I.P) In a planet called Suthea (Thanks for the name "https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/planet_names.php") a very Melting and Freezing planet. The people on this planet feast on sugar and have super high advanced technology, but one of the poorest civilizations. They buy food from Hocotate inter-prices, but the prices keep going up causing major fights for food. The government sends a spie on Hocotate to find out where the food is coming from, (known as PNF-404). The government send two teams (Lilly's team {Lilly and Lolly} and Zack's team {Zack and Luke} Zack,Lolly, and Luke are siblings) onto the planet to get food... On their landing Zack's team gets hit by a asteroid and his team lands in Sandy Falls, but the ship crashed in Artic Freeze, as they try making their way to their they come across a colony of Red pikmin and the Onion (making the player on zack's team having to walk for three areas before being able to fly in their ship again) While Lilly's team lands Safely in Flute Hollow and they come across the Pink Onion. Later in the same day the Titan Dweevil appears in Sandy Falls in front of Zack and Luke it appears to be digging around then pulls out the Flare Cannon and puts it on it's back then noticing the player causing it to pull out new ones called Clear Barrier and Flutter Sky '''then doing a boss battle then runs away after obtaining 25% damage from the player, will unlock secret final boss if fought with rock pikmin and red pikmin cause then it starts using the Flare Cannon too instead of just the '''Clear Barrier after the battle it will drop a Log from Louie. Rock pikmin can be obtain on the first day by throwing a captain onto a high place that's it's other entrance is blocked by a Glass/Crystal Wall then you can walk down and fall into a pit with the Rock Onion. Areas + weather (W.I.P) (Plz Note these are not in order) # Flute Hollow (Windy, Rainy, and Clear) # Sandy Falls (Sunny and Clear) # Lonely Pond (Rainy and Cloudy) # Danger Zones (None/inside) # Hallow Hall (Rainy and Foggy) # Arctic Freeze (Snowy) # Frost Greenhouse (Snowy{outside the greenhouse}, None {inside the greenhouse}) # Holiday Mansion (None/inside) # GoldMine (Rocky Rain) Weather Effects (Inspired by "yeemeyee") Both Day and Night Weather: Rocky Rain: Bad Rocks fall from the roof crushing all expect rock and purple pikmin Snowy: Bad All pikmin get cold debuff (reds gets a small debuff, blues gets a big debuff, yellows no effect {because of being in a ice biome in pikmin 3}) Uncommon Blues freeze into ice None/inside: Reason: inside a cave or a building Windy: Bad (IF used or have) Wing Pikmin can't can't fly well Slowness Good (IF Leaves) Leaves lift up making pathways Sunny: Bad Rare '''Heat damage on pikmin (not on reds or Lilly's and Zack's crew) (IF used or have) Blues '''may die instantly from fire attacks Good Enemies that are not fire or fire resistant slowey take damage Rare (Unless Sandy Falls or other desert biomes) (IF used) Reds get a cheer boost Rainy: Bad rain drop knocking back pikmin (unless blue) (IF used or have) Wing Pikmin can't fly (They can walk through) Really Rare 'Lightning/'' Thunder (no effect on yellow, but can kill non-electric enemies) '''uncommon '''mud forms '''Good Uncommon (IF used or have) Blues get a cheer boost Clear: All Pikmin types get a cheer boost (except night pikmin types) Cloudy: All Night Pikmin types get a boost Dangerous Weather! Blizzards: Only yellow pikmin yellow pikmin can go outside without freezing solid! Tornados: Mini tornados are around the map running into one will send you flying in a random direction *NEW* Pikmin + Abilities (NEW) Sticky-min Powers: * Hard to be thrown off * Can climb over Crystal walls/ Glass walls /Don't slip on ice * can form ladders/bridges (Bridges can form if there's the same height on both sides hold 25 pikmin plus a captain) for captains and pikmin (suggested by my aunt) (New) Brown/Mud-min Powers: * Can't be crushed * Goes through mud fast * water proof * If hit with fire turns into Brick-min (lava will kill it) (New) Lantern-min (Night Pikmin) Lilly's Log: These little pikmin look so depressed i wonder what happened... * Small (can be thrown high) * Glows (when thrown it makes a huge flash stunning almost any kind of enemy [causing Enemies that like the dark to run away from it{EVEN SPOTTED BULBEARS :) }]) * Throwing them in water makes Water Lily-min (New) Water Lily-min (Night Pikmin) Lilly's Log: These things are my favorite type of pikmin Zack's Log: These little pikmin remind me of my sisters I hope they are ok * Blooms at night to glow * water proof (New ability{s}) Rock Pikmin: * Now weighs as much as 5 pikmin (New ability{s}) Purple Pikmin: * now can carry more than one thing (Example: Ten bridge-pieces/cherries or five cherries and a lemon{together}) Subspecies of Pikmin White Pikmin: Acid-min: Story: A white pikmin who lost it's x-ray vision to be immune to acid Powers: * Acid Immunity * Explodes Acid on death (does not hurt other non-resistant pikmin) * Fast * Poison Immunity How to get it: find a pellet and put it into the Acid (it just has to touch a tiny bit) then take it out and put into Onion Yellow Pikmin: Ice-min: Story: A yellow who lost it's diggin power to become ice and to be good moving on ice Powers: * On death Freezing non-ice enemies (if eaten) * Can not slip on ice and faster on ice (as fast as a bud white {when on ice}) * Throwing is high * Zap proof * Cold Water prof How to get it: find a yellow pellet and throw it into icy water then have it put into the onion(Warning: it will slip out of pikmin's hands Ice-min sometimes causing pikmin to chase ita lot!) Rock Pikmin: Brick-min: How to get it: throw Brown/Mud-min into fire Powers: * Un-eatable (Bulb-bears a dwarf can eat it but it takes a while also certain bosses) * Build strong bridges (Can hold up to 75 pikmin and a captain) * Heat Seeking (like purples) Shell-min How to get it: find a Seashell (in large bodies of water) Powers: * Water breathing * Anything a Rock pikmin can do Gear Hidden=not needed for the story Weather Tracker predict the weather U.P. Fire '(or upgraded fire suit) Allows the player to swim in lava '''Item Ring '(inspired by "Hey Pikmin") Like Olimar's "treasure ring" you can collect Items by just going near it (instead of putting it in the ship '''Hidden) A.C. Suit '''(or Acid Suit) Allows the player to swim in acid '''Floato Suit Allows players in water to press the floaty button to make you float to the surface of the water (and increases water walking speed {blues can swim up if used to get near you} to ride rivers, waterfalls, or chill) T-suit '(or tutorial suit) Slows nearby enemies down including bosses tells you where to hit and what to press with that pikmin '(Hidden {not unlocked ''' '''in story mode}) Floato Suit '''(upgraded) this instead of just you floating there's two more modes (this suit is great to transport pikmin over water) Boat mode makes a big giant floaty that can carry 50 Pikmin and all four captains or 50 pikmin carrying a enemy and all four captains and multi floaties all pikmin get floaties (into groups of four for every 4 pikmin) Enemies '''Family: Fruit punch Locations: Picnic Kingdom (they can not be detected by enemy radar but are detected by the fruit radar) Bomber Grenades ''' These pesky creatures dominate when a predator or prey is near it will chase it till it dominates Attack: Exploding (after 10 seconds) while chasing a captain Weakness: None Drop: cherry (if killed before it dominates) '''Wog-Squash Similar to the Wolly-Wog it crushes its enemies, but rock pikmin and sharp things seem to make these thing explode stunning for a while Attack: Crush Weakness: Sharp (causes stun explosion) Drop: a squash (a Squash is a fruit{if killed without sharp things}) O-Range This creature is a speedy fast this thing almost raced over my pikmin, but it doesn't intend to kill them it likes racing its own kind Attack: Crush Weakness: Heavy things (over 4 pikmin purple or rock) Drop: Orange and a orange 5-pellet (gives 5 New species of pikmin {Rare} '''or 5 yellows and reds) '''King Pine (BOSS) This Spike king has a short temper rolling and shooting explosives around. Phase-1-Attacks: Crushing and rolling (and armor spikes) Phase-2-Attacks: Rolling, crushing, and shooting explosives Phase-1-Weakness: crown (there is no spikes up there perfect for yellows and pinks) and rocks for the poky spikes shell (when at half health) Phase-2-Weakness: anywhere (cause spike shell breaks after phase one) and when it inhales throw a pikmin at it to make it blow itself up (the pikmin is not harmed {the inhaling is to shoot a big bomb}) Family: Iclings Locations: Arctic Freeze and Frost Green house Fuzz-bear These cute creatures are evil ones on the inside, the males fight to be pack leader and spare no mercy until one is left Attack: Eat Weakness: fire Family: Cation Location: Danger Zone Shock-Hog (Kind) these are tiny little blow hogs are so cute, but they don't mean to hurt they just can't control their electric blows "Attack": Blowing zaps Weakness:None (can't be killed) Modes Story Mode (Single-player/Multiplayer) * Its now Multiplayer * With Sub-Quests/Side-Quests Free Mode (S/M/Online) * Must Unlock the pikmin types, suit upgrades, captains, ship (for Zack's Crew),and Areas to use them * Also you must at least finish day 1 to play * Can't unlock things (but can find the items' position and strategies to get it) Settings * Infinite Pikmin (of unlocked types) * Infinite Food * Infinite Health * (during game play) Reset Area (enemies, candy, and ect) * Infinite Day/Night * Forever Weather Mission (S/M/O) Planet Escape (VS.) This mode both players will have to find all ship parts there is two of every part except whatever becomes the final piece, also you can turn on stealing mode to steal pieces from the other player's rocket Super Treasure (Team) Collect Fruits, Treasure, and Enemies Onions Also included in all maps Bosses included Bounty Hunt (Team/VS.) This is similar to Enemies mode in pikmin 3 but the monster on the cover is the bounty (worth the most points) Capture the Louie(VS.) One player as Louie Runs around the map while two different teams chase him Teams can be Computers or players five people can play local or online (online preferred) Players that aren't Louie use pikmin (the types allowed depends on the map like Danger Zones '''where only yellows and whites can be used there) While Louie tries to run and hide he is given the ability to control hazards, some enemies, and the map's boss plus rarely the Titan Dweevil (25% chance) '''Tutorial Mode * All controllers and controls * Olimar Npc Teaching Alph (player is Alph) * Hidden Item (use in story or free mode) if playthrough 10 times Help Wanted * Pikmin Ideas * Story Ideas * Area Ideas * Missions (Other than candy collecting, like: ship parts and ect) * Images Want To see more Vote here Story Pikmin types/sub Modes Pictures Sub/Side-Quests Other (label in comets) Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__